This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to detect longitudinal changes in metabolic and physiological factors which contribute to the development of insulin resistance, B-cell failure and the onset of Type 2 Diabetes in Hispanic adolescence. The role of visceral fat, cardiovascular fitness and diet will be examined.